


Joseph Hates Arkham

by ghostea



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I just love the idea of them being evil together but still in love, M/M, honestly I have no idea what to tell you about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostea/pseuds/ghostea
Summary: A simple guard stuck in the Arkham Asylum breakout.





	Joseph Hates Arkham

Why oh why did he accept the position at Arkham? Why couldn’t he have stayed working at Black Gate? What was wrong with him? Joseph O’Neil stayed curled up under the desk, clutching his gun so hard his knuckles whitened. He had been patrolling the medical facility when the breakout happened, he had hidden when he heard some of Joker’s men approaching, gunfire and chaos in their wake. Fortunately they had passed him without incident, talking about finding the doctors for something, Joseph hadn’t heard what.

But it still wasn’t safe for him to leave his hiding spot, more of those god forsaken crazies had been swarming the area, he had been lucky to have stayed hidden for so long. After this, he thought, after this shit storm is over I’m quitting, I’ll transfer away from Gotham to some facility where they don’t have super criminals breaking out and causing havoc every other god damn day. A new pair of voices made Josephs fingers tighten again around his gun, his heart was in his throat as two familiar voices whispered as they moved nearer to his hiding spot.

“Come on!”

“I’m coming, Pumpkin, have some patience.”

Oh god please no.

“If we get out before anyone notices, especially Joker, we can watch Batman’s defeat from the safety of our hideout rather than getting caught up in all this madness- are you listening to me!?”

“M-hm”

“Jonathan I swear I-” Joseph frowned, wondering what caught the other man off but from the wet sound that followed he could take a wild guess. The voice of the Riddler sighed.

“Fine, you know that technique won’t always work”

“Well then I hope to never live to see the day” to Joseph it sounded morbid but the Riddler laughed

“Well then my lovecraftian horror, shall you be needing assistance before my departure or will you be fine by yourself, would you like me to send you some armed help?” Scarecrow hummed, his scratchy voice grated at Joseph’s ears, causing a shiver to crawl down his spine.

“Some thugs wouldn’t go amiss but if you would be a dear and help me grab this eavesdropper, I’ll be needing him for my little experiment on the bat” Joseph went to scramble out from his hiding place and aim his gun at the pair but found himself with a face full of fear toxin for his troubles.

As the guard lay writhing on the floor the two watched with mild fascination before turning back to each other.

“Will you be watching on the cameras?”

“As always, I’d never want to miss a moment of you” Edward gave a cheesy wink and matching smile causing Jonathan to chuckle and move his face closer to Edward’s, brushing their noses together sweetly. The guard was still screaming on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for some reason. Joseph is meant to be that dude from the Arkham Asylum games Batman thinks is Jim Gordon when he's under the influence of Scarecrow's feat toxin.
> 
> Please expect a lot of random one-shots off me for a while before I get back on track for 'A Brief Summer In Georgia' and 'Two Negatives Make A Positive... Most Of The Time'.


End file.
